


Acceptance

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode Related, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing scene where Jim confronts Naomi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

## Acceptance

by Jayme

They aren't mine, but it's fun playing with them anyway. : )

Thanks to whomever chooses to read this. This is my first posting to this list although not my first attempt at writing. This particular story was not beta read.

* * *

Jim listened intently as he approached his apartment building. He needed to have a talk with Sandburg's mom, Naomi and he was hoping that she was still there. He sighed in relief as he tuned into her heartbeat in his loft. Good he thought to himself, she hasn't pulled the typical Sandburg reaction to a crisis and left. 

He waited for the elevator impatiently leaning on his cane slightly. His knee still was painful where the bullet had shot him but it would heal. He would heal. He was positive that the relationship between Blair and himself would heal as cleanly. It always had in the past despite the strains the two of them had put on it. Jim knew that he needed to be there for Sandburg this time. As much as Sandburg had given up for him, he was going to need something to replace it in some way and Jim had the perfect solution. 

He had been stunned when he realized what Blair had announced at the press conference. The young grad student had essentially told everyone that he had lied about his dissertation and thereby ended his ongoing path to his doctorate. It had touched Jim's soul to see to what extent Blair was willing to go to save their friendship, hell, to save Jim's life. He had to do something to make it okay with Blair. He knew that his partner was hurting right now. The Blessed Protector had made arrangements to put Blair's life back on course, an altered course but one that he thought Blair would approve of. Now he just needed to make sure that Naomi didn't screw this path up as well. 

Jim walked into his loft and greeted Naomi with a slight smile. She was in the kitchen making tea. "Hi Naomi." 

"Hi Jim, you're just in time, I was just making some tea. Would you like a cup?" Not waiting for him to answer she made him one anyway. Jim smiled as he recognized how Naomi suddenly seemed to need to be busy since it was just the two of them in the loft together. It hadn't bothered her before, but since she had managed to bring both her son's and Jim's lives crashing down around their heads, it had apparently even sunk into her flighty mindset just how much damage she had inflicted. 

"Naomi, please sit down. We need to talk." Jim had walked over and sat on the couch and waited for Naomi to finish fussing with the tea. He wanted her sitting in front of him. This wasn't easy for him to say but it was important. He knew that to communicate with Naomi he was going to have to pull out the stops and show her his emotions, never easy for him to do with anyone. 

Naomi frowned slightly at Jim's words but finished pouring two cups of tea and walked over to the couch. Handing Jim a cup she sat down and waited sensing that whatever it was obviously had something to do with her son's welfare. For that she could be patient and wait for the reticent cop to spit out whatever he needed to get off his chest. 

Jim stalled for a moment taking a sip of the tea that he didn't really want in order to search for the right words. He was determined that she was going to do this his way whether she wanted to or not but he didn't want to ram it down her throat. 

"Naomi, first of all I want you to know that Blair did document his research properly. I'm sure that you know this already but he did what he did to save me. I don't know if you can even begin to understand how important Blair is to me. He literally saved my sanity when he found out about my senses. I know that if it weren't for him I would have lost it. I don't know if I can make you understand how people knowing about my abilities would ruin my life. People perceive me differently if they knew the truth and it meant that I couldn't function in my job. I'm a cop Naomi; it's what I do best. Blair would tell you that I'm hardwired that way. I can't imagine doing anything else." 

Jim paused for a moment although he continued to watch Naomi carefully for her reactions. He knew that she fundamentally had a dislike for all authority, especially police but she had come through for him before when she helped them with an undercover assignment. Jim actually liked Naomi for the most part and even though she sometimes brought Blair unintentional grief it was almost always in an effort to help her son, not harm him. 

"Jim, I do understand. I thought that I explained this to you. I didn't know that Blair's dissertation was about you or that it would hurt you in any way. I am so sorry." Naomi was a little frustrated since it seemed to her that Jim just wasn't going to let this issue go. The man was in serious need of some meditation time she thought to herself. 

"No, Naomi, you aren't understanding what I'm trying to say here. I'm over what happened. It's okay, I know that you meant well. What I'm trying to explain to you is that I realize just how much Blair has given up for me. I'm concerned for him though because I know that he needs a direction to turn in and I think I have an answer for him. The only problem with this is whether you can accept it or not." 

"Jim, I don't understand. If you have found a way to make things better for Blair, I'm sure that I'll be okay with whatever it is." 

Jim smiled gently knowing in his heart that he was about to do battle for real. "You need to understand that Blair has done more than just research me in the time we've been together. He's really been a partner to me and he's become my best friend. He's backed me up and because of him I have the best case record on the police force. He's the very best partner I could have ever asked for and much more than I could have ever imagined." 

"I appreciate that you think so highly of Blair but I don't understand what that has to do with what you want to tell me Jim. What are you trying to say to me?" Naomi looked puzzled, obviously not understanding what Jim was trying to say. 

Jim sighed heavily. This next part was going to be the hardest, how to tell Naomi that her son might become a cop. Or that Jim wanted him to. "Naomi, I'm getting to that. I've been working with Simon and we think that we have a solution for Blair. Something for him to do in his future now that he's not able to finish his dissertation. Simon has arranged for Blair to become a detective on the force." Jim held up one hand to stop the protests before they started. 

"I know what you think of cops in general Naomi and I can honestly say that sometimes I agree with you. You need to understand though that Blair has been working closely with me for over three years now and he is without a doubt the best partner I've ever had to back me up. We've solved more cases than any other team in our department. I couldn't have done that without his help. He's invaluable to me. Simon agrees enough that he was willing to go to bat for Blair. This would give Blair a purpose for right now and it still helps me. I know that Blair want to continue to work with me. He's committed to helping me and in time possibly helping others who might have the same kinds of issues that I am now forced to live with. See, I don't think that I could remain a cop without Blair backing me up. I rely on him too much now." 

"I know that it's not what you wanted for Blair but I want you to think about it. If there have to be cops in the world, wouldn't you rather that there be more who were like Blair? Men who are willing to talk to people and help them work things out? Blair has such a generous spirit and I've seen the difference he makes when he is working with me. I'm asking that you back us one hundred percent on this. I want you to be there when we tell him and I want you to be supportive of this." Jim stopped and waited for the protests that he could see building in Naomi's eyes. 

"Jim, I know that you believe what you say, but my sensitive Blair a cop? He's not cut out to be a cop. He's not big enough and the work is too dangerous." Naomi's hands fluttered like a wounded butterfly as she spoke. 

Speaking just a little harshly in reaction to the slight to his friend Jim answered her. "Naomi, I beg to differ with you. I am a cop and one of the best and Blair has everything it takes to be a good cop. He's been there for me through it all and handled himself like a pro. He's bright and intelligent and those are important factors in solving cases. He spots the clues like a pro. I don't think that you give him enough credit. I'm asking you to support him even if you don't personally believe in it. No, for once I'm telling you to support your son in his endeavors. After what just happened I can honestly say that you owe it to him." 

Naomi made a face at Jim's accusations but she couldn't refute his statements. He was right. She was the one who had stepped into Blair's life and ruined his plans even though she had only been trying to help her precious son. She wasn't happy with Jim's authoritarian manner however she could understand it. She was happy to see that he seemed to care so much for Blair. She had always wondered what made Blair put up with Jim and his neurotic ways but she was seeing more there than she had ever noticed before. She wondered if they were aware of how much love that they showed for one another. She didn't think that Jim would have been open to the kind of relationship that it implied was between the two of them, but maybe she had underestimated the man. After all Blair had remained all those years living here with Jim. There might be more there than she had given him credit for. She didn't think that it was Jim's abilities, no matter how marvelous they might be. That wouldn't have been enough to keep her son's wandering feet tied down. 

Jim let Naomi have a few minutes to think about what he said. He was determined that she would not only accept this but that she would embrace it, at least in front of Blair. His Guide had been deprived of far too much as it was and it was the least that his mother could do, support him in any endeavor that he might choose. 

Naomi looked up from her tea into Jim's ice blue eyes. She quietly appraised the man in front of her, studying him for a moment, trying to see through her son's eyes to find out what it was about him that made her son give so much up for. She knew of the man's determination and honor. He was anal about many things but usually there was a purpose for it and knowing now about his senses Naomi was smart enough to recognize that much of those rules were for Jim's safety, not just because he tried to make life difficult. She had to honestly say that she respected Jim, no matter what he did for a living and although she wasn't very happy about the idea of Blair becoming a cop, well, it was obvious that there would be no separating the two of them. The sacrifices that Blair had made to stay friends with Jim made that obvious. 

"Jim, I hear you. I can honestly say that I've never seen my son in that line of work but I can take your word for it. It's obvious that you know what you are saying. Also, apparently he has been more closely involved in your work for the last few years than I was aware of. While it isn't something that I would choose for him, he is an adult and if it makes him happy, well, I'll find a way to let my feelings go about it. You are right, I need to support him and I will." 

"Naomi, I can't tell you how happy that makes me because we want to tell Blair this afternoon about this. I would like for you to be there when we tell him. I think it really is what he wants for himself to be honest. I know that he's given up a lot for me and it's important to me to be able to give him back something in return. I know that you might have a hard time understanding this, but Blair thrives on the excitement of the work. He still gets to deal with a variety of people and he honestly makes our whole department a better place for his being there. Simon would be the first to agree with me." 

* * *

At the station, Blair was packing up his possessions that seemed to have taken over Jim's desk without him being aware of it. It was amazing just how much stuff he had accumulated over the years that he had been working with Jim. He was having a hard time keeping the tears back as he said goodbye to the work that he had been doing with Jim. 

Earlier, he had cleared out his office at Rainier University. That had taken a lot out of him as well. There was a part of him that refused to believe that his academic life was over. He felt overly sensitive. His life had shattered into a million pieces and as much as he tried to put the slivers back together he had lost the ability to make everything fit. 

People seemed to be avoiding him at the station as well although those in Major Crimes seemed to be supportive. He still felt adrift. 

Hearing a commotion, he looked up to see his best friend wheeling Simon into the bullpen. He was immediately cheered to see Simon up out of the hospital. Then Blair was surprised to see his mother behind the two men. "Naomi? What are you doing here?" 

Before Blair had a chance to even think he suddenly had a new purpose in life. Jim wanted him as a real partner. He was being offered the chance to become a detective. He was overwhelmed by the sudden show of support. He had forgotten how much the opinion of those he considered his friends meant. And the fact that his mother was apparently embracing the idea cheerfully was enough to almost render him speechless. What brought the tears to his eyes was the faith that Jim was showing in him. He was going to be Jim's real partner. Blair knew that no matter what the price, he would always be willing to pay it for Jim's sake. It made the sacrifice of his life's work and academic career unimportant. Jim was that important to him. 

Once the excitement died down and all his friends had a chance to congratulate Blair, he noticed that Naomi was missing. Although he didn't say anything, he knew what had happened. He was sure that Jim had insisted that his mother support her son but knowing Naomi, she needed to process it. Processing meant running away. Over the years it had become a familiar scenario to Blair, at least where his mother was concerned. 

Of course, it had once been part of his lifestyle as well. Detach with love, or run like hell whenever someone was too close or demanded something of you. But he had learned to like not running. Being with Jim gave him the stability that he had always missed. That's why he had stayed all these years even though his room was almost too small to turn around in. 

At first he was engrossed in just helping Jim, but over time Blair came to find that it was more than that. Jim was his best friend. He took Blair in and they did everything together. It wasn't even really like having a best friend. It was more than that. Over time, they had become true partners in every sense of the word except physically. And although Jim didn't know it, Blair wasn't opposed to adding that to the mix. He had been afraid to say anything though, Jim was touchy when it came to certain things and sex was almost a forbidden subject. Still, Blair thought that maybe it was time he took the chance. It needed to be said. 

Looking around the station once more just in case he had missed Naomi in a corner somewhere, Blair stopped his daydreaming. He was feeling numb from too many things happening at once. Just then Jim limped over to him. 

"Sandburg, say goodbye to all the nice people. I think it's time for us to go home partner." There was a soft smile on his face and his clear blue eyes glowed with warmth and affection for his friend. 

Blair said his goodbyes and the two men left together to go home. It hadn't escaped Jim's notice that Naomi was missing in action. He also noticed when Blair had figured out that his mother had once again left him behind during and extremely emotional time. Just as well as far as Jim was concerned. He knew that Naomi only agreed to support Blair because she had caused so much trouble. It had to have caused a great conflict within her to do that against her beliefs. Still, if she had remained, Blair would have been in better spirits. It was up to Jim to cheer his friend up. After all, he still was Blair's Blessed Protector. 

Once inside the loft, Jim pulled Blair into a hug. "I wish I could say I was surprised to see Naomi leave Blair, but..." 

Holding tight to Jim, Blair nodded against his partner's muscular chest. "I know. She needs to process. This can't be an easy thing for her to accept, if she can even accept it at all. I hope she will see that it's what I truly want." 

Jim pulled back slightly and tilted Blair's head up to look in the rich blue eyes. "Is it Blair? I know we surprised you with this, but I think it's for the best. I even think that you have been working toward this for some time." 

Gazing up at Jim, Blair's eyes filled with tears from sudden strong emotions. "I do want this Jim. And you are right. It's what I've been working toward for a while now. I wish that it hadn't happened this way. I never meant to hurt you. I also wish that I could still teach, but I think that trying to split the two obligations has shorted both you and my former students which wasn't fair to anyone." 

Jim pulled Blair in tight, content to just hold him and comfort the young man. Odd how this could feel so right when Jim was so hands off with everyone else. But Blair was special. He always had been. There was something that he needed to discuss with Blair, but it could wait. They had been given another chance. Jim couldn't bring himself to discuss anything as long as Naomi had been staying with them, but now that she was gone, he promised himself that he would talk to Blair soon. Right now, he just wanted to be with his friend, his partner...his guide. 

* * *

Blair woke early the next morning. Although not typically a morning person, he had too much on his mind to sleep in. He was nervous about the changes in his life. He wondered if he could really be a true partner to Jim the way everyone expected him to. That meant carrying a gun and he had actively resisted doing so in the past. Fortunately as a civilian, no one expected him to use a gun or more exactly, for him to actually be prepared to shoot someone. He had doubts as to his ability to do so. 

But...he thought to himself...if someone were to threaten Jim I could do it. I would do it. Jim depends on me to take care of him, to watch his back. He would do his best not to let his friend down he resolved. He hadn't found it necessary to have a gun up until now. He would just try and keep to his beliefs as much as possible. He was sure that if the time came that it was necessary that Jim would help him through any emotional repercussions that he would suffer through. 

Shuffling into the bathroom he stood looking at his reflection in the mirror. He noted that there were lines that hadn't been there four years ago when he first met Jim. He still looked plenty young though. Unlike poor Jim, Blair still had a healthy head of hair as well. That was another decision to be made. Although he had insisted yesterday that he would never cut his hair, he wondered if maybe he should make the change. It might just be the gesture that would cement the new relationship between him and Jim. 

Standing there he pulled his hair back and looked at his mirror image from the front and profile studying how he might look with shorter hair. 

Jim woke up and automatically listened to see where Blair was. Hearing him in the bathroom Jim realized that Blair was muttering to himself. That wasn't unusual, but Blair being up and conscious at such an early hour was. He roused himself and rubbing his head, sat up. Standing, he tugged on his briefs as he slowly walked down the steps. Pausing outside the bathroom he held his breath as he realized exactly what Blair was considering. He was thinking of cutting his hair. Jim felt the air rush out of his lungs and he strained to be able to breathe again. He thought Blair said he wasn't going to cut his hair...why was he talking to himself about it? 

Jim couldn't help himself; he was compelled to stop Blair. He walked into the bathroom and put his arms around Blair hugging him from behind. "No, please, don't." 

Startled, Blair didn't move. "Jim? Are you okay? Senses going wacky buddy?" 

Jim put his face into the soft brown tresses. "Don't cut it, please." 

Blair stared in wonder at the reflection of Jim in the mirror. Jim had his face buried in his hair. He was having a hard time understanding what was going on with his friend. "Ummm Jim? If it means that much to you, I won't cut it. I was just thinking about it, I doubt that I was going to do it. All right big guy?" 

Shuddering in relief Jim turned Blair around to face him. Holding onto the younger man's shoulders Jim realized that he couldn't deny what he felt any longer. Blair had a right to know how Jim really felt. Praying that he wasn't making a fatal mistake, Jim leaned in closer watching Blair's face for his reaction. 

Blair's eyes widened as he realized that Jim was about to kiss him. This was something that he had longed for but never truly believed would ever happen. Closing his eyes as Jim moved closer, Blair moaned in anticipation. 

The sound of Blair's voice rocketed through Jim as the two men's lips met and melded together. Lips caressed one another and bodies moved against one another. The kiss was hot and fiery and perfect. After a lengthy exploration of each other, Jim pulled back to look into the big beautiful eyes of his Guide. Although words had never come easy for Jim, he found it easy to speak now. "Blair, I love you. Please don't ever leave me and please don't ever cut your hair." 

"Jim, I love you too. I've waited a long time for this Big Guy, are you sure it's what you want?" 

"Yes Blair. I realized that you are everything I've ever wanted. I've denied it for too long. Will you let me make love to you?" 

"Oh yeah." Blair took Jim's hand and led him up to Jim's bedroom. The two men stumbled up the stairs as Jim pulled Blair close and started kissing him on the way up. What clothes were between them were soon discarded. Skin rubbed against skin igniting fires within each of them. Unfulfilled desires that had haunted the two of them for such a long time were finally being addressed. 

Blair soon took control of the situation. He had fantasized frequently how to make love to Jim. He knew that sex would be special with his Sentinel. And Blair knew exactly how to drive the man he loved crazy with need. He alternated stroking Jim's beautiful body with lightly blowing hot breath over his skin. Jim moaned and groaned with each move. 

Blair smiled as he worked his way down Jim's body, stopping to kiss and nibble on the flat muscular chest. He licked and kissed Jim's nipples until they were hard and red. Jim moved restlessly unable to stay still under Blair's delicious torment. 

Blair lovingly reached down to caress Jim's engorged cock. The big member pulsed in his hand, hot and throbbing with need. Suddenly impatient for a taste of what he had been denied for so long, Blair moved down to lick across the head, tasting the precum from the tip of Jim's cock. 

Jim jerked at the fantastic sensation of Blair's talented tongue on his dick. He managed to open his eyes and looked down to see Blair open his mouth wide and swallow his cock whole. Jim nearly screamed in ecstasy. Blair worked on Jim's hard length, swirling his tongue wherever he could reach as he sucked and licked all over. 

Jim reached out for Blair, turning him around so that he could at long last taste his Guide. Blair's cock was red and weeping when Jim reached over and took it in his hand. He rose up and guided the hard length into his mouth, smiling when Blair gasped in reaction as Jim's hot mouth closed over his member. 

Both men caressed, licked and sucked one another, fully enjoying each other's bodies. Both knew that they wouldn't last, this had been denied between them for far too long to last. The two men peaked at the same time, pumping furiously into one another's mouths; they came together clutching at one another while sucking hard. Two mouths filled with cum and both men swallowed relishing the taste. 

They rested for a moment and then Jim pulled on Blair so that he moved up to lay next to Jim, the two men facing one another. They held each other tight, resting after the intense release. 

Finally, Jim stroked Blair's hair. "Blair, I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me, everything you have given up. I'll spend my life trying to make it up to you. I do want you to know that if becoming a detective doesn't work for you, I'll understand. We'll work it out somehow. I want you to know, this is for real." 

Blair smiled in return. "I know it's for real Jim. You don't owe me anything. You've given me everything that I've ever wanted. I said it once before that I had everything I wanted. All I wanted was to be with you and you've opened your home and now your heart to me. I know that we have something special and we'll always have it, especially now." 

The two men lay together quietly reflecting on everything that had happened in the past. It was all worth it in the end. Both of them felt that their future together would be a bright and happy one because they were together. 

* * *

End Acceptance by Jayme: Jandjr@earthlink.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
